can't blame a boy for trying
by you're my goosepickle
Summary: "So Mr. Friar what're your intentions with our daughter?" "Well to be fair sir Maya technically isn't either of your daughters." / in which lucas asks shawn and cory for maya's hand in marriage. one-shot


He didn't want to be doing this. He _really_ didn't want to be doing this. One was already tough enough, but the fact he had to ask two was torture.

Everyone had grown up a lot since the seventh grade. They were now all twenty four and yet they still managed to keep in contact. Their lives had changed so much, _relationship wise_, over the years. For one, Lucas was now dating his blonde friend, Maya Hart.

Although they hadn't started dating right away. It took many years of constant, discreet flirting before it could happen. It may have also took Riley (who had turned into the schemer her father was), rope, and a closet lock. But that's a story for another time.

Lucas couldn't help but hesitate before knocking on the door, he knew would change his life. Well it wasn't as much as the door as it was the people inside the other side of it. Inside held the iconic best friend duo, Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews.

All the different scenarios that were running through his mind were making the box in his pocket burn. But as soon as he thought of his girlfriend's face as he proposed gave him the confidence to knock on the door.

It wasn't that the two men didn't like him. But Maya was practically their daughter. Asking for permission to marry her was like asking for death.

But as the door opened Lucas knew this was it. Anyway he knew he go through this a million more times if it meant getting to be with Maya for the rest of his life.

"Lucas? What're you doing here? Maya isn't here," Shawn asked. Lucas could begin to feel his palms sweating.

"I know. She told me she'd be with Riley today."

"Shawn! Shawn! I found the ring get yours on so we can wear them while Topanga isn't home," the boy couldn't help but chuckle at the voice of who could only be Cory.

As he came in view he stopped and hid the ring behind his back, "I mean, let's get back to watching our football game," Shawn just shook his head in what was a mix of disappointment and embarrassment.

They had let Lucas into the house where he saw that the tv was on. But instead of said "football game" they were watching some sort of romance show. He didn't bother to question it because he didn't want to get on their bad sides.

The two men had seemed to notice it too because they had raced towards the remote control and quickly shut the tv off.

They rearranged themselves and to Lucas to sit anywhere. He chose to sit in the seat farthest away from them.

"So what do we owe this surprising visit to?"

"Well I have something very important to ask you guys." Lucas began as he took in a deep breath, " Maya and I have known for a while and I've been thinking lately to take it to the next step."

"You don't need to say anything else," Shawn interrupted.

"You do?" Lucas was shocked. He thought that they'd be freaking out. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Yes, we completely understand. You want our permission to ask Maya out on a date."

This caused the boy to become confused. The two had been on endless amounts of dates before. Why would he need their permission so far into their relationship?

The realization had set in. They had no idea that Maya and Lucas have been dating. Why had she never bothered to tell them? This was just another set back into his plan.

"Um, well, actually sirs..."

"Don't worry Mr, Friar we give you full permission. It's not like your asking to marry her or anything."

This caused Lucas to suck in a even more of a breath. If he sucked in anymore air he wouldn't be breathing functionally. The men continued to stare at him with happiness and joy but Lucas knew this wasn't going to last.

"Well, a-actually, you see Maya and I are kind, m-maybe already dating," Lucas stuttered.

"What? How is that possible? She usually tells me everything." Shawn yelled exasperated.

"I'm not really that surprised because Maya doesn't even trust me with her art supplies," the Matthews boy shrugged.

"Trust me I had no idea she didn't tell you."

The air became tense. Lucas knew the two needed an hour or year or two to comprehend it all. So he quickly said that he'd be back later and practically ran out of the apartment.

A couple hours later he was back where he started. He was standing and staring at the door. After running out of the apartment a few hours ago he had went to Maya's house in hopes of getting an explanation. Fortunately she was home and when he asked she told him that it never came to her mind. That she never thought it was that big of a deal.

She didn't know it but it was now a **huge** deal; especially since he going to ask to marry to her. But obviously couldn't without the two guys who were fathers to her for their blessings.

He couldn't stay angry or mad at her thought. Especially when she had those pouty lips that he could help resist. It may have also been to the fact that she questioned why he went to them in the first place. Thankfully Lucas was a quick thinker and showed her another _rope trick_. But this one involved something a little less innocent than the last one he did in the seventh grade. Sometimes something good really does come out of a bad situation.

Lucas had returned back to apartment but he knew in his head that he really shouldn't. But it was either go big or go home. If he went home and told his "mama" what had happened she'd lock him in the shed for sure.

Before he could even knock on the door it was opened. He was pulled into the apartment and pushed to sit onto a chair. It looked like the movies where the police officers are interrogating the criminal. Expect the police officers were overprotective men and the criminal was the boyfriend of one of the girls they were protective over.

A bright light was shined in his face. He winced and through the bright blindness Lucas could make out the two men he had ran from before.

"So Mr. Friar what're your intentions with our daughter?" the two had asked simultaneously.

"Well to be fair sir Maya technically isn't either of your daughters," Lucas had corrected before wincing and _not_ because of the bright light still in his eyes.

But thankfully the two had seemed to ignore the comment.

"If you weren't here before to ask permission to ask her out on a date, what were you here to ask?" Cory asked suspiciously.

"Maya and I have been together for a while now and you guys may have **just** found. But I was hoping to ask for her hand in marriage?" the suspense was irking.

"What makes you think you're worthy of our Maya?"

"She means the world to me. I mean, yeah, she teases me way too much," he started, "I don't know how I survived without her in my life before. She taught me to how to become less country and more city-like. And I just know if we were married, I'd cherish everyday with her as if it were my last."

After his rant Lucas looked up to see the friends staring at him. Their emotions behind the look were unreadable. They then turned around and began whispering.

When they turned back they had the same unreadable look on their faces. Lucas's heart was pounding thousands of times a second. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"After much consideration," Shawn began saying, "we have decided that you are eligible and have our blessings to ask Maya to marry you."

Lucas's nervousness faded from him and a giant smile instead appeared on his face. He got up from his chair and gave the two men a giant hug. He ran out the apartment most likely going to do what he had just got permission to do.

The two men look at each other with smiles. Then they went back to watch their "football game."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Girl Meets World and Disney Channel<p>

a/n: hope you guys liked it! currently working on a new story and the next chapter of "not broke don't fix it"!


End file.
